Bakery
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Sasuke selalu suka untuk datang ke Cherry Blossoms Bakery. Karena disitulah, dirinya menemukan cintanya/FictGaje/SasuSaku/DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Bakery**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DILARANG COPAS dalam BENTUK APAPUN! (Jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang dibuat Author atau konten di dalamnya, silahkan klik tombol 'BACK')**

 **DLDR! Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo Bakery oOo**

Sasuke tidak tahu mengapa dia selalu suka datang ke _Cherry Blosoms_ Bakery. Dia bahkan tidak suka makanan manis dan tidak pernah melirik toko roti sederhana manapun. Banyak toko roti yang lebih enak dari _Cherry Blossoms_ Bakery, tetapi Sasuke selalu menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke toko roti itu.

Awalnya, dia tidak sengaja melihat toko roti yang ada di pinggir jalan itu. Karena perutnya begitu lapar saat itu, akhirnya dirinya memilih untuk menepikann mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam toko roti sederhana itu.

Saat Sasuke membuka pintu toko roti itu, terdengar bunyi lonceng dan bau harum roti mulai menguar. Tidak hanya itu, perpaduan bau kayu manis juga mendera indra penciumannya. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda menyambutnya dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Selamat datang tuan! Apa ada yang ingin anda pesan?"

Sasuke memandang tata ruangan di dala m toko roti itu. Begitu sederhana dan di dominasi warna coklat yang manis. Sasuke memandang beberapa roti yang terpajang di rak dan mengambil sebuah sandwich sebelum akhirnya memesan kopi hitam kesukaannya.

"Ini minumannya, tuan!" gadis itu tersenyum lembut. "Apa ada yang ingin anda tambahkan?"

"Hn. Bawakan aku saos tomat."

"Baiklah!"

Entah mengapa, melihat senyuman gadis berambut merah muda itu membuat sesuatu dalam dadanya menghangat. Dan ketika satu gigitan sandwich itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya, Sasuke langsung jatuh cinta. Rasanya asin dan pedas menjadi satu, rotinya yang lembut juga begitu memanjakan indra perasanya.

Dan mulai saat itu, Sasuke selalu datang ke toko roti itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Klining!_

"Selamat datang!"

Sasuke memandang Matsuri yang menyambutnya. Alisnya terangkat satu ketika melihat Matsuri, biasanya bukan gadis berambut cokelat itu yang ada di balik kasir. Kemana Sakura?

"Oh- Sasuke-san." Sakura muncul dengan apron di tubuhnya. "Seperti biasanya?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis sebelum menganggukan kepalanya.

Matsuri tersenyum menggoda dan memandang bosnya yang sedang menyeduh kopi. Menopang tangannya di dagu, Matsuri mulai berbicara.

"Jatuh cinta itu indah ya, Sakura-san?"

Sakura menyiapkan sandwich kesukaan Sakura dan memandang Matsuri dengan pandangan bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, Matsuri?"

Matsuri tersenyum menggoda dan mengangkat kedua alisnya naik turun. Matanya melirik Sasuke yang sedang memainkan ponselnya.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Sakura-san. Dia menyukaimu, dan kamu tahu itu."

"Matsuri, jangan aneh-aneh." Sakura tersenyum. "Dia hanya pelangganku. Dia juga pelanggan setia di toko ini. Dia tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padaku."

"Ah! Jadi kau berharap untuk menjadi pacarnya!" Matsuri tersenyum lebar.

"Matsuri! Jangan mulai menyebalkan lagi!" Sakura merengut kesal dan mengantarkan pesanan Sasuke. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama!"

Sasuke memasukan ponselnya ke saku jasnya dan memandang Sakura.

"Hn. Terimakasih."

Sakura buru-buru meninggalkan Sasuke dengan jantung yang berdegub kencang. Apa-apaan itu! Sasuke sudah berbulan-bulan datang menjadi pelanggannya dan baru kali ini dirinya menyadari bahwa Sasuke itu tampan.

 **oOo Bakery oOo**

Sasuke mendesah lelah ketika pekerjaannya berakhir. Memandang jam yang menunjukan pukul delapan malam, segera saja dirinya bangkit untuk memakai jasnya. Keluar ruangannya, Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya kearah satpam yang kebetulan berjaga.

Pria berusia dua puluh tiga tahun itu memasuki Lamborghini miliknya dan menyusuri jalanan Tokyo. Ketika melewati sebuah toko Bakpao, barulah dirinya menyadari jika dia hanya makan sandwich saat makan siang tadi.

Memutar balik mobilnya, Sasuke menuju _Cherry Blossoms_ Bakery untuk makan malam. Dia sedang tidak ingin masak ramen cup untuk makan malamnya.

.

.

Sakura sedang menyapu lantai tokonya ketika bel toko rotinya berbunyi. Tanpa menolehkan kepalanya, Sakura berbicara.

"Maafkan saya, tuan. Rotinya sudah habis dan kami sudah tutup."

"Hn."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan terkejut melihat Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu tokonya.

"Ah- Sasuke-san." Sakura tersenyum. "Maaf, kami sudah tutup dan rotinya sudah habis."

"Hn. Baiklah kalau begitu."

Sakura bisa melihat lelah di wajah Sasuke. Memandang jam yang menunjukan pukul setengah sembilan malam, pasti Sasuke datang untuk makan malam.

"Sasuke-san." Sakura memanggilnya. "Akan aku buatkan sesuatu."

.

Sasuke menunggu sekitar lima belas menit sebelum Sakura muncul dengan sepiring nasi goreng dan segelas ocha hangat. Melihat makanan yang begitu mengguggah seleranya itu membuat perutnya keroncongan.

"Hanya ini yang ada di kulkasku, semoga kamu menyukainya Sasuke-san."

"Hn." Sasuke mengambil sendok. "Ittadakimasu."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyum gelinya melihat Sasuke yang makan dengan lahap. Pria dihadapannya itu pasti begitu kelaparan hingga makan dengan lahap seperti itu. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Sakura dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa tersenyum?"

"Ah- tidak, tidak." Sakura mengibaskan tangannya.

Sasuke memandang Sakura sebelum kembali melahap nasi gorengnya. Dan dalam hitungan menit nasi goreng di piringnya telah tandas.

"Kamu tinggal disini?" tanya Sasuke memandang sekeliling ruangan toko.

"Ya. Kedua orang tuaku tinggal di Akita. Aku disini untuk melanjutkan kuliahku dan menjalani bisnis ini."

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, berapa semuanya?" tanyanya mengeluarkan dompet.

"Tidak usah, Sasuke-san." Sakura menolaknya. "Anggap saja ini pemberianku karena kamu menjadi pelanggan tetapku disini."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih kalau begitu."

Sakura mengantarkan Sasuke hingga pintu tokonya.

"Jangan lupa tutup pintu dan jendela. Jangan bukakan pintu bagi orang yang tidak kamu kenal."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana, Matsuri?" tanya Sakura penuh harap.

"Seperti biasanya, pizza mini ini begitu lezat." Matsuri mengunyah pizzanya. "Bolehkah aku membawanya pulang?"

Sakura tertawa renyah.

"Ambilah berapapun kamu mau, Matsuri."

Matsuri tersenyum.

"Tapi, coba berikan pizza mini ini pada Sasuke-san." Matsuri melirik Sasuke yang sedang menyesapi kopinya.

"Tapi, sepertinya dia tidak suka makanan manis." Sakura mendesah panjang.

"Kalau belum dicoba siapa yang tahu." Matsuri mendorong Sakura.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tersenyum menghampiri Sasuke.

"Hn. Ada apa?" Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya.

"A-aku sedang mencoba membuat pizza mini dengan selai kacang. Aku ingin kamu mencobanya."

Sasuke memandang pizza mini dengan selai kacang diatasnya. Mengambilnya satu, Sasuke memakannya. Unik. Satu kata yang terlintas di benak Sasuke. Rasa pizza yang asin bercampur dengan selai kacang, rasa yang unik.

"Enak."

Sakura tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-san."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika melihat sinar kebahagiaan di wajah Sakura. Dan Sakura sendiri, merasakan sebuah perasaan yang sejuk di hatinya.

.

.

.

"Matsuri, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta."

"Nah! Sudah aku bilang, bukan!" Matsuri begitu bersemangat. "Siapa orang itu, Sasuke-san?"

"Matsuri! Suaramu begitu kencang!" Sakura melirik Sasuke yang berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Bisa bungkuskan aku strawberry shortcake?" tanya Sasuke.

"A-ah, tunggu sebentar." Sakura menyiapkan pesanan Sasuke. "Ini."

"Hn. Terimakasih."

"A-apakah itu untuk kekasihmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan rona kekecewaannya. Jadi, pria dihadapannya ini sudah memiliki kekasih. Sakura tersenyum pahit ketika Sasuke memberikan uang untuk membayar makanannya.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-san."

.

.

Sasuke memarkir mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah megah. Membuka pintu mobilnya, Sasuke melangkah turun dan berjalan masuk.

"Tadaima."

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya sesak ketika ibunya memeluknya dengan erat. Ibunya terkadang selalu melebih-lebihkan seperti ini.

"Ibu pikir kamu sudah lupa pulang karena pekerjaanmu." Mikoto merengut kesal.

"Aku tidak mungkin lupa, Ibu." Sasuke menyerahkan sekotak Strawberry shortcake.

"Apa ini? Apa kamu mencoba menyogok ibu?" tanya Mikoto.

"Ibu." Sasuke mendesah lelah.

"Hahhaa.. ibu bercanda, ayo masuklah. Biar ibu buatkan makanan kesukaanmu."

Sasuke mendudukan diri di sofa sembari menunggu ibunya memasak. Mikoto tersenyum ketika menemukan sebuah strawberry shortcake yang menggugah seleranya.

"Sebenarnya ibu sudah tidak boleh makan manis, namun apa daya ini benar-benar menggugah selera ibu." Mikoto memotong strawberry shortcake itu. "Ini enak, kamu pintar sekali membelikan ibu ini. Apa ini buatan pacarmu?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Hn."

"Siapa dia? Kenapa kamu tidak memperkenalkannya pada ibu?" Mikoto mendudukan diri di samping Sasuke dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Hn. Nanti akan aku kenalkan."

 **oOo Bakery oOo**

"Tidak! Aku akan membayarnya tapi berikan aku waktu."

"Tidak bisa! Kau sudah menunggak selama dua bulan! Aku akan menyita toko ini jika besok kau tidak membaw uangnya!"

Sasuke segera turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Sakura yang sedang berhadapan dengan dua orang berbaju hitam dengan badan yang besar.

"Hn. Ada apa ini?"

Pria dengan masker dan rambut mencuat itu memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Siapa kamu?"

"Sakura, ada apa ini?" Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaan dari pria itu.

"A-aku-"

"Dia menunggak pinjaman bank! Aku akan menyita toko roti ini."

Sasuke memandang Sakura yang kini menggigit bibrnya menahan tangis. Mengeluarkan dompetnya, Sasuke menyerahkan kartu namanya.

"Datang ke kantorku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-sama ada di ruangannya. Silahkan masuk."

Sakura menarik nafas panjang dan membuka pintu di hadapannya. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya ketika melihat Sakura masuk.

"Hn. Ada apa, Sakura?"

Sakura menggigit bibirnya sebelum menarik nafas panjang.

"Terimakasih karena sudah melunasi semua hutangku. Aku akan segera melunasinya," ucap Sakura.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sakura. Gadis itu memundurkan tubuhnya ketika Sasuke semakin mendekatinya.

"Aku akan menganggapnya lunas, tapi dengan syarat."

Sakura menelan ludahnya.

"Menikahlah denganku."

Sakura membeku di tempat. Kami-sama, pria dihadapannya pasti sedang bercanda sekarang.

"Kau?!" Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura dengan panjang dan dalam.

"Aku yakin jika kamu tidak akan menolakku, sayang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari**

 **Hoaaaaa! Fict gaje macam apa ini :3 fict ini muncul karena stres.. apalagi hari ini mulai ujian praktek :3 yaaahh.. doain aja yaaaa.. :3**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bakery**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DILARANG COPAS dalam BENTUK APAPUN! (Jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang dibuat Author atau konten di dalamnya, silahkan klik tombol 'BACK')**

 **DLDR! Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo Bakery oOo**

Sakura tidak tahu, mengapa dirinya mau menikah dengan pengusaha sekelas Uchiha Sasuke. Dalam hidupnya, dirinya tidak pernah membayangkan akan menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Padahal dirinya dan Sasuke tidak pernah mengenal secara dekat. Mereka hanyalah pelanggan dan pemilik kafe.

Ketika Sasuke datang bagai pahlawan kesiangan saat penagih hutang kebetulan juga datang. Sakura tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa ketika Sasuke mengeluarkan kartu namanya dan memberikannya kepada salah satu penagih hutang itu. Siapa yang sangka jika Sasuke membayar semua hutang-hutangnya.

Dia bahkan baru tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah pengusaha sukses setelah hubungannya dan Sasuke memenuhi dunia maya. Bahkan tidak jarang dirinya mendapatkan teror dari penggemar-penggemar Sasuke. Hidupnya yang damai berubah menjadi mengerikan.

Sasuke bahkan tidak mau tahu tentang apa yang terjadi padanya. Ketika dirinya mengeluhkan betapa banyaknya penggemar yang menerornya, Sasuke hanya mengeluarkan 'Hn'nya dan kembali cuek. Tetapi meski begitu, hampir lima pengawal dikirim Sasuke untuk memastikan keselamatannya.

Sakura, bahkan tidak bisa mendiskripsikan betapa bahagianya keluarga besar Uchiha ketika menyambutnya. Ibu Sasuke bahkan memeluknya dan menciumnya seolah-olah dirinya berhasil menemukan harta karun. Meski begitu, dia bahagia keluarga Sasuke menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka.

"Fugaku-kun! Lihat itu! Sasuke membawa calon menantu!"

Jika teringat dengan ekspresi wajah Mikoto kala itu. Membuat satu senyman geli terpatri di wajahnya.

Tadinya dia pikir, Sasuke adalah pemuda yang gila. Dan kenyataannya, Sasuke benar gila karena membawanya menemui keluarga besar pria itu dan langsung membawanya ke rumah orang tuanya untuk langsung melamarnya.

Dan akhirnya, pernikahan keduanya berlangsung dengan mewah di kuil Nakano. Bagi Sakura sebenarnya sederhana, karena dia menginginkan pernikahan yang sederhana. Tetapi karena banyaknya wartawan yang meliput, juga penggemar Sasuke yang datang membuat pernikahan itu terlihat mewah. Sekaligus membuat kepalanya sakit.

Tetapi, Sasuke berhasil meyakinkannya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dan pria itu memegang teguh janjinya.

 _Cherry Blossoms_ Bakery kemudian dikelola oleh Matsuri. Sesekali dirinya datang untuk memantau, meski tidak seperti dulu yang selalu ikut terjun langsung untuk membuat roti. Sebenarnya, Sasuke tidak melarangnya untuk bekerja, tetapi sebuah insiden membuat Sasuke menjadi protective padanya.

Ketika dirinya begitu bersemangat untuk membuat roti yang menjadi pesanan, sampai melupakan makan siang dan juga ponselnya yang berdering tanda telepon masuk dari suaminya. Dan setelah semua roti pesanan berhasil dia buat, barulah dirinya menyadari bahwa perutnya minta diisi. Namun terlambat, kesadarannya kemudian menghilang.

Dan ketika membuka matanya, hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah wajah asam milik Sasuke. Kemudian suaminya memulai ngomel no jutsu miliknya dan berhasil membuatnya sakit kepala. Itulah awal mula suaminya menjadi protective padanya.

Ketika malam pertama dan malam-malam selanjutnya mereka lalui. Sakura akhirnya dinyatakan hamil. Selama mereka menikah, Sakura baru melihat wajah berseri milik Sasuke ketika _morning sickness_ menyerangnya dan dengan paniknya Sasuke membawanya ke rumah sakit. Ketika dokter mengatakan apa yang menyebabkan Sakura muntah-muntah di pagi hari, Sasuke benar-benar seperti anak kucing yang mendapatkan hadiah.

Awalnya Sasuke tidak membatasi kegiatannya meski sedang hamil. Tetapi karena terlalu bersemangat, akhirnya Sakura pingsan dan itu membuat sikap menyebalkan suaminya kumat. Sasuke mulai cerewet dan mengatur semua kegiatannya. Dan semenjak itu, Sakura akhirnya _Vacum_ dari pekerjaannya dan menjadi ibu rumah tangga.

Mereka tidak menggunakan jasa pembantu rumah tangga. Sakura tidak ingin anaknya dibesarkan oleh tangan orang lain. Maka dari itu, Sasuke juga membantu kegiatannya di rumah. Siapa yang sangka, setiap hari minggu, Sasuke yang akan membersihkan rumah mereka dari sudut yang paling kecil, memotong tanaman dan menyiram tanaman.

Dan setiap hari minggu itu pula, mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama tanpa adanya gangguan.

"Sasuke-kun, bantu aku untuk meletakan kardus itu diatas lemari."

Sasuke menghampiri istrinya yang sekarang terlihat seperti kura-kura yang baru saja menelan buah semangka. Meski sedang hamil begitu, pipi bulat nan merah milik istrinya terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

"Apa isi kardus ini?" tanya Sasuke setelah meletakan kardus itu diatas lemari.

"Baju-baju yang sudah tidak terpakai. Mungkin kita bisa menyumbangkannya nanti."

"Hn." Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Sakura tersenyum dan mengusap perutnya. Awalnya, dirinya tidak yakin bisa menjalani pernikahan yang bahagia bersama Sasuke. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu membuatnya yakin jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Apalagi dengan bayi dalam perutnya.

Tetapi nyatanya, mereka menikmati semua kebersamaan mereka. Terkadang, dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh suaminya.

Mungkin, dia bisa membuatkan sesuatu untuk suaminya yang telah membantunya hari ini.

.

Sasuke mengusap peluh di dahinya setelah membersihkan taman yang ada di belakang rumahnya. Hidungnya bisa mencium bau Pai dengan tomat. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan istrinya, tetapi sepertinya istrinya sedang memasak sesuatu yang lezat.

Dan rasa lelahnya ketika membersihkan rumah hilang kala melihat istrinya sedang sibuk di dapur. Perut besar milik istrinya tertutup apron berwarna senada dengan rambut milik istrinya.

"Aku membuatkanmu Pai tomat, Sasuke-kun." Sakura tersenyum dan meletakan pai dengan lelehan tomat diatasnya. "Aku tidak tahu ini enak atau tidak. Tetapi anggap saja jika ini ucapan terima kasihku karena kamu telah membantuku pagi ini."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mencium bibir Sakura sebelum memakan Pai yang disediakan istrinya. Rasanya memang aneh, tetapi melihat wajah istrinya yang berseri membuatnya menghabiskan seluruh pai buatan istrinya.

Baru saja dirinya meneguk ocha yang disuguhkan Sakura. Onyxnya menangkap perubahan pada raut wajah istrinya itu.

"Sakura, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Sakit.. perutku sakit.."

Tubuh Sasuke menegang.

"Jangan bilang-"

Sasuke tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menggendong Sakura dan membawa istrinya masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Dia benar-benar tidak tahan melihat wajah kesakitan Sakura. Seingatnya, saat dirinya mengambil keperawanan Sakura saja wajahnya tidak seperti itu.

"Sakura, ini baru delapan bulan kan? Kenapa dia mau keluar sekarang?" Sasuke bertanya seperti orang bodoh.

"Mana aku tahu! Cepat bawa aku ke rumah sakit!"

Jika dalam keadaan normal, Sasuke sudah pasti membentak balik orang yang membentaknya. Namun situasinya berbeda, jika dia membentak balik Sakura, bisa-bisa bayinya lahir dengan membawa pisau dan langsung menikamnya.

Sasuke buru-buru memarkir mobilnya di pelataran rumah sakit sebelum menggendong istrinya turun. Beberapa perawat yang melihatnya segera membantunya dan memberi Sakura pertolongan pertama.

Sasuke duduk di kursi ruang tunggu sembari berpikir. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

.

"Dasar anak durhaka! Seharusnya kamu mengabari kami lebih awal!"

Sasuke memijat pelipisnya yang terasa sakit. Koridor rumah sakit yang tadinya hening dan tenang menjadi kacau ketika Matsuri datang dengan teriakan panik miliknya. Itu tidak seberapa dibandingkan dengan teriakan bahagia ibunya disertai omelan-omelan tidak penting yang keluar dari mulut ibunya.

"Ibu, aku langsung mengabari Ibu begitu Sakura masuk rumah sakit."

"Ah- kamu banyak alasan, Sasu-chan!"

"Aggghhhhh!"

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang pintu ruang bersalin yang tertutup rapat. Rasa khawatir menyeruak di dalam dadanya. Apakah istrinya baik-baik saja? Apakah semuanya berjalan lancar? Apakah anaknya lahir dengan selamat?

Dan semuanya terjawab ketika dokter muncul dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Rasanya semua bebannya menghilang ketika dokter yang menangani Sakura mengatakan bahwa persalinannya berjalan lancar dan bayinya yang berjenis kelamin perempuan hadir ke dunia.

Mikoto tidak bisa menahan teriakannya dan bersama dengan Matsuri berteriak-teriak bagai orang gila yang menemukan kewarasannya. Tetapi Sasuke tidak ambil pusing dengan semua itu. Kini yang ada di pikirannya, dia harus bersikap bagaimana pada bayinya? Bagaimana jika bayinya menangis nanti?

"Hei, Otoutou." Itachi menepuk bahu adiknya. "Cepat masuk ke dalam dan temui putrimu."

Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan dimana Sakura terbaring lemah. Onyxnya bisa menangkap Sakura yang tersenyum lemah dan terbaring sesosok bayi mungil diatas tubuh istrinya itu.

Hasil cintanya dengan Sakura. Buah dari pernikahan yang dinantikannya.

"Sasuke-kun, lihatlah bayi mungil kita."

Sasuke memperhatikan bayi mungil dengan rambut hitam pekat dan kulit seperti miliknya. Persis seperti minatur dirinya versi perempuan. Rasanya benar-benar seperti mimpi.

"Bayi kita lucu bukan, Sasuke-kun." Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyum bahagianya.

"Hn. Dia cantik sepertimu." Sasuke mengelus bayi mungil itu dengan lembut sebelum menarik tangannya kembali. Tangannya masih kaku, bahkan untuk menyentuh bayinya. Bisa-bisa tangannya kram nantinya.

"Tentu saja, aku ibunya." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tetapi seluruh gen milikmu ada padanya. Lihat saja mulai rambut hingga kulitnya, mirip sepertimu. Aku harap dia tidak memiliki sifat keras kepala dan menyebalkan milikmu."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mencubit hidung Sakura dengan gemas. Dia bahagia bisa menikahi Sakura dan bertingkah bak remaja yang sedang kasmaran.

"Bagaimana dengan namanya?" tanyanya memandang istrinya.

Sakura terlihat berfikir, membuat wajahnya terlihat menggemaskan. Sasuke sudah tidak sabar untuk membuat adik baru untuk putrinya.

"Sarada. Bagaimana dengan Sarada?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum cerianya.

"Sarada? Kau ingin menamai anak kita dengan Sarada? Apakah kamu tahu arti Sarada dalam bahasa Inggris? Artinya Salad, kamu ingin menamai anak kita dengan nama Salad?" Sasuke memandang istrinya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Mou! Ketika aku berfikir tadi, tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan tomat yang merupakan makanan kesukaanmu. Aku jadi ingin membuatkanmu salad tomat, entah mengapa mendengar kata Salad membuatku teringat padamu," ucap Sakura. "Aku tidak sebodoh itu tidak mengerti arti Sarada, Sasuke-kun. Hanya ketika aku mengingat kata Sarada, yang muncul dibenakku adalah wajahmu. Aku berharap, nama Sarada yang akan aku berikan pada putri kita, akan selalu membuatku teringat padamu. Kamu tahu bukan, kamu selalu meninggalkanku demi pekerjaanmu yang menyebalkan itu?!"

Sasuke tertawa dan mencium hidung Sakura dengan gemas. Baru kali ini dirinya bisa tertawa hanya karena mendengar alasan Sakura memberi nama anak mereka dengan nama Sarada. Bukan nama yang buruk. Mungkin sama seperti istrinya, dia berharap Sarada akan selalu menemani Sakura dan mengingatkan istrinya akan dirinya.

"Baiklah. Sarada juga tidak masalah."

Sakura tersenyum girang dan mengecup pucuk kepala putrinya yang sedang tertidur pulas. Akhirnya, dirinya memiliki putri kecil yang menggemaskan.

"Okaeri, Sarada-chan."

 **oOo Bakery oOo**

Sakura memandang putri kecilnya yang sedang bermain dengan pasir di taman dan sibuk bermain dengan boneka dinosaurus milik Papanya. Dia hampir saja mati karena panik ketika tidak menemukan putrinya di manapun.

Dia sedang menyiapkan makan malam ketika tidak melihat putrinya ada di sisinya. Dan dengan panik dirinya mencari putrinya kemanapun dan menemukan Sarada sedang bermain pasir di taman.

"Sarada-chan." Sakura memanggil putrinya dengan lembut. "Ayo pulang."

Sarada memandang ibunya sebelum mendenguskan wajahnya. Sakura hanya bisa menarik napas panjang ketika putrinya bangkit dari posisi duduknya dengan setengah hati dan mengikutinya berjalan pulang.

Dia begitu protective terhadap Sarada. Dia tidak membiarkan Sarada bermain jauh-jauh darinya dan sikapnya itu membuat putrinya sebal. Sarada selalu ingin main bersama teman-temannya yang lain, tapi ibunya selalu melarangnya untuk bermain. Memangnya apa salahnya? Dia bosan berada di rumah seorang diri.

"Sarada, Mama membuatkanmu sup dengan banyak tomat. Kamu mau?" tanya Sakura dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Sarada menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang ibunya sebelum menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat. Siapa yang akan menolak makanan dengan ekstra tomat.

.

Sasuke meregangkan tubuhnya dan memandang jam di dinding ruangannya yang menunjukan pukul satu malam. Beberapa bulan ini perusahaannya sedang banyak proyek yang harus di kerjakan. Dan itu membuatnya harus bekerja dengan ekstra keras dan menahan rindu pada keluarga kecilnya.

Tangannya mengambil ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi Line di ponselnya. Tangannya membuka pesan yang di kirimkan istrinya dan satu senyuman terpatri di wajahnya.

 _ **Sasuke-kun, putrimu sangat menggemaskan, bukan? Cepatlah pulang, kami merindukanmu.**_

Di ponselnya, terpampang foto Sarada yang sedang melahap sup buatan Sakura. Putri kecilnya itu terlihat menggemaskan dengan rambut hitam dan pipi gembil yang menggemaskan.

Sebaiknya dia segera pulang dan bertemu dengan keluarga kecilnya.

.

Sakura merasakan pergerakan dari ranjangnya. Membalikan tubuhnya, Sakura bisa melihat suaminya tertidur di sebelahnya dan memeluknya.

"Pukul berapa ini, Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya dengan suara serak.

"Pukul tiga pagi. Sebaiknya kamu kembali tidur, Sakura."

Sakura memeluk Sasuke dengan erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam dada bidang itu.

"Sasuke-kun, aku ingin kembali ke _Cherry Blossoms."_

Sasuke yang tadinya memejamkan matanya kembali membuka matanya. Onyxnya memandang istrinya dengan seksama.

"Hn. Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah lelah berada di rumah. Aku ingin kembali ke _Cherry Blossoms._ Lagi pula, Sarada sudah besar, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke memicingkan matanya, menatap istrinya penuh curiga.

"Apa ini tentang Sarada? Apa dia berulah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, Sasuke-kun. Dia-"

"Sakura, katakan apa yang mengganggumu. Kamu mengatakan jika ingin membesarkan Sarada, maka dari itu kamu tidak mau kembali ke _Cherry Blossoms._ Tetapi tiba-tiba kamu meminta kembali."

Sakura menarik napas panjang dan memandang suaminya.

"Sarada sepertinya membenciku, Sasuke-kun. Dia sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkanku. Aku tahu dia masih dua tahun, Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak tahu harus membuatnya seperti apa untuk bisa mendengarku."

"Baiklah." Sasuke memeluk istrinya. "Mungkin dengan adanya diriku di rumah, dia mau mendengarkanku."

.

.

Sarada terpekik girang ketika melihat sang Papa duduk di kursi makan sembari menyeruput kopinya. Putri tunggal keluarga Uchiha itu langsung bergelayut manja di pangkuan Sasuke.

"Hn. Ohayou, Sarada-chan." Sasuke mencium pipi putrinya dengan gemas.

"Ohayou, Papa!"

Sakura muncul membawa sepiring omelet. Tubuh wanita muda itu telah dibalut dengan pakaian yang biasa dikenakan saat bekerja.

"Sarada-chan, Mama akan bekerja mulai hari ini. Sarada baik-baik dirumah bersama papa, ya." Sakura mencium pipi Sarada sebelum mencium pipi Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Apa aku perlu mengantarmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa berangkat sendiri." Sakura tersenyum "Jaa-"

Sarada memandang kepergian sang Mama sebelum memandang Papanya.

"Papa! Makan!"

Setidaknya, Papanya ada di sisinya sekarang.

.

Sakura memandang toko Roti _Cherry Blossoms_ sebelum tersenyum. Harinya yang baru akan dimulai.

.

Sarada merengut kesal dan membuang pensilnya ke sembarang arah. Setelah sarapan, Papanya memang menemaninya bermain. Tetapi setelah itu Papanya berada di ruang kerjanya dan tidak bisa di ganggu.

Dia jadi merindukan Mamanya meski baru beberapa jam yang lalu ditinggalkan. Biasanya, Mamanya akan menemaninya bermain seharian, lalu mereka akan membuat banyak makanan yang lezat dan tertawa bersama. Meski pada akhirnya Sarada akan diam-diam kabur untuk bermain keluar rumah, Mamanya akan diam saja dan dengan senyuman lembut mengajaknya pulang.

Matanya terasa hangat. Meski usianya baru dua tahun, namun otak jenius yang diturunkan Papanya membuatnya mengerti akan kejadian yang ada di sekitarnya. Berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya, Sarada membuka pintu rumahnya.

Terkunci.

Dia tidak bisa keluar rumah atau pun bermain di rumah. Karena dia yakin kunci rumahnya dibawa Papanya.

Dia menginginkan Mamanya sekarang juga.

.

Sasuke meregangkan tubuhnya dan memandang pekerjaannya. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaannya dan akan segera dikirim ke kantornya. Untuk sementara, dia akan datang beberapa kali untuk memantau perusahaannya.

"Papa." Sarada melangkahkan kakinya mendekatinya dan duduk di pangkuannya. "Salada lapal."

Sasuke memandang jam di dinding ruangannya yang menunjukan pukul satu siang. Dia lupa memberi makan putrinya. Pasti Sarada kelaparan sekarang.

"Hn. Biar Papa masakan sesuatu."

 **oOo Bakery oOo**

"Terima kasih, Sakura-san. Aku senang anda mau kembali ke _Cherry Blossoms._ " Matsuri tersenyum.

"Jangan terlalu formal, Matsuri." Sakura tersenyum. "Aku seperti kembali ke usia mudaku."

"Hahaha.. anda kan masih muda, Sakura-san."

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya.

"Usiaku sudah dua puluh tiga tahun dan sudah memiliki seorang putri. Aku tidak bisa di bilang muda lagi."

"Anda terlalu melebih-lebihkan." Matsuri tersenyum. "Sebaiknya anda segera pulang, Sakura-san."

Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan masuk ke dalam mobil milik suaminya. Kapan lagi bisa mengendarai mobil milik suaminya seorang diri. Sakura segera membelah jalanan malam kota Tokyo.

Satu senyuman tidak bisa hilang dari wajahnya. Emeraldnya memandang berbagai kedai yang buka untuk memanjakan perut-perut kelaparan di malam hari. Dan kemudian emeraldnya tertuju pada kedai takoyaki dan okonomiyaki yang ada di seberang jalan.

Mungkin dia bisa membelikan beberapa makanan untuk keluarga kecilnya di rumah.

.

Sakura memasukan mobilnya ke dalam garasi rumahnya dan membuka pintu mobil milik Sasuke. Tidak lupa membawa berbagai makanan yang di belinya. Mulai dari dango, Okonomiyaki hingga Takoyaki. Berharap jika suami dan putrinya masih terjaga.

Namun, rasa heran menguasainya ketika mengetahui rumahnya begitu lenggang dan sepi. Rasa herannya bertambah ketika melihat dapurnya berantakan bak kapal yang dihantam badai.

Panci berserakan, piring kotor menumpuk dan masih banyak lagi. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa dapurnya bisa berantakan seperti ini. Entah apa yang di lakukan oleh suami dan putrinya itu.

Sakura meletakan makanan yang dibawanya diatas meja dan melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya. Kosong.

Hari ini banyak hal yang membuatnya heran. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Sarada, satu senyuman terpatri di wajahnya.

Sasuke tidur di atas ranjang putrinya dengan Sarada yang tertidur diatas dada Sasuke. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang hangat menjalar di hatinya. Dia akan segera membersihkan diri dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Dia akan bangun pagi dan membereskan kekacauan di dapurnya.

.

Sasuke membuka matanya yang terasa berat dan memandang sekelilingnya. Setelah mengingat-ingat yang terjadi, akhirnya dirinya ingat jika menceritakan dongeng untuk putrinya dan ketiduran bersama. Memandang Sarada yang masih terlelap, Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar kamar Sarada.

Hidungnya mengendus bau harum sup miso buatan istrinya. Dan ketika melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, onyxnya bisa menangkap istrinya sedang memasak sarapan. Dapur yang semalam berantakan karena dirinya mencoba memasak makan malam, sudah bersih dan rapi tak bersisa.

Satu pelajaran yang dia dapatkan. Bahwa tugas seorang Ibu itu sungguh berat.

"Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura terpekik ketika sebuah pelukan dirasakannya.

Sasuke memeluk perut ramping istrinya dan mencium harum rambut istrinya.

"Sakura, jangan pergi."

"A-apa?" Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan suaminya.

"Aku janji akan pulang saat makan malam dan membesarkan Sarada berdua denganmu. Aku baru menyadari bahwa pekerjaan seorang ibu begitu berat. Baru sehari kamu tinggal saja aku bisa merasakan beratnya menjadi seorang Ibu, bagaimana beberapa bulan ini kamu mengurus Sarada dan mengurus rumah ini. Seharusnya aku lebih peka."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan memegang tangan Sasuke yang tengah memeluknya dengan erat.

"Syukurlah kalau kamu sadar, Sasuke-kun."

"Tetap tinggalah di rumah dan biarkan aku yang mencari uang, Sakura. Aku ingin saat aku pulang, ada istri yang menyambutku."

"Jangan pelgi, Mama."

Mereka menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Sarada yang sedang memeluk kakinya. Mata bulat putrinya mulai berkaca-kaca dan air mata siap meluncur turun.

"Sala janji tidak akan nakal. Sala ingin Mama di lumah dan menemani Sala main. Sala ingin makanan buatan Mama. Sala janji tidak akan nakal, asal Mama tetap di lumah."

Sakura tidak tahu jika keputusannya untuk kembali ke _Cherry Blossoms_ meski hanya sekali akan berdampak besar seperti ini. Siapa yang menyangka akan menjadi seperti ini.

Dan sepertinya dirinya harus menunda keinginannya untuk bekerja karena rengekan dua orang manja yang sedang memeluknya dari dua arah ini.

Satu hal yang dia sadari. Dia menyukai tinggal di rumah dan melihat senyuman putrinya. Dan juga senyuman suaminya ketika dirinya menyambut Sasuke pulang.

 _Strawberry Shortcake_ dan sandwich buatan Sakura menemani mereka hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Owari-**

 **Special's thank's to :**

 **Mantika Mochi, Krystaljung13, Rastafaras Uchiha, Kazehayaza, Willewillydo, Kiyoi-chan, EchaNM, Kaho Hino, Rin, Hanazono Yuri, Ice, Chicak Deth, HNMY, Kagaaika Uchiha, Teeneji, Atika723, Tsurugi De Lelouch, Fansanime, Afisa UchiharunoSS, Kirito Asuna, Aitara-Fuyuharu1, Sipembaca, Guest**

 **Hehe.. maap karena gabisa bales satu-satu :3 apakah disini ada yang merasa bahwa satu hari itu berjalan cepat banget sampai-sampai 24 jam itu kurang? Itu yang lagi Saku rasain.. Saku mencoba menyelesaikan satu fict, tapi selalu kalah sama waktu. Berasa waktu itu berjalan cepat banget. Jadi selesainya lama :3 :v**

 **Hehe.. terimakasih buat dukungan untuk fict ini. sampai ketemu di Fict lainnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
